Ekstasi
by CepheusCassio
Summary: "Tahu kah kau, kau seperti ekstasi untukku, Jung Yunho. kau cuma milikku..."  YunJae, YooSuMin...DBSK
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Ekstasi**

**Author: 'T.A'  
>Genre: Family Romance/ Drama/ Sedikit Psyco**

**Rate : T (untuk sementara)**

**Pairing: YunJae, sedikit JaeHo, YooSuMin**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Warning : Typo, Yaoi, Ooc, Oc, alur kecepatan. Dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sub Title**

**^Prolog^**

**Enjoy reading**

**Yunho POV…**

"Hyung… akhirnya kau datang, lihat hari ini tamu kita banyak sekali."

"Maaf, Yoochun-ah. Tadi aku ada mata kuliah tambahan."

"Tak apa, sekarang tolong bantu aku."

"Ok."

Kalian pasti bingung dengan percakapan diatas, baiklah, aku akan memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Jung Yunho, seorang mahasiswa dari Universitas Dong Bang semester 7 fakultas ekonomi. Umurku 22 tahun, banyak yang bilang kalau aku sosok yang tampan dan pintar, tapi bagiku itu semua terlalu berlebihan. Aku seorang Yatim piatu. Kedua orangtuaku meninggal saat umurku 17 tahun, dan sekarang aku diadopsi oleh Ajumma 'Park' adik dari Appa-ku. Dan yang tadi berbicara denganku adalah sepupuku Park Yoochun, dia anak satu-satunya dari ajumma 'Park'. Yoochun namja yang sangat baik, dan tak jaran dia selalu membantuku dalam kesusahan, aku dan Yoochun sangat dekat layaknya seperti adik-kakak kandung.

Ajumma'Park' mempunyai toko kue kecil ditengah kota. Walau kecil toko kue itu sangat laris mengingat kue-kue yang dijual sangat enak. Aku dan Yoochun selalu bergantian menjaga toko itu, berkat toko itu aku dan Yoochun bisa kuliah seperti sekarang. Yoochun sama sepertiku, dia juga berkuliah di Universitas Dong Bang semester 7, kami hanya berbeda fakultas. Sedangkan Ajunsshi bekerja sebagai pegawai biasa disebuah perusahan besar milik keluarga 'Kim'.

Ting… Ting…

Aku dan Yoochun menoleh kearah pintu toko, kulihat seorang namja imut masuk kedalam toko kami, aku mengenalinya. Dia 'Kim Junsu' namja ini sepupu dari 'Kim Jaejoong' temanku di kampus sekaligus satu-satunya pewaris perusahaan 'Kim' yang terkenal besar itu. Junsu memang sering kemari untuk membeli banyak kue, Junsu anak yang manis tak seperti sepupunya yang sedikit menyebalkan.

"Selamat siang, Junsu-sshi… mau beli kue lagi?"

Ucapku ramah, Junsu membalas dengan senyum super imutnya. Entah karena dia suka kue atau karena ada maksud lain, hampir setiap hari dia selalu datang kemari dan membeli kue dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak.

"Yoochun-ah~"

Namja imut itu tersenyum sangat manis kearah Yoochun, sedangkan Yoochun tak menanggapi sama sekali. Sekarang aku tahu alasan dia sering datang kemari.

"Yunho, aku mau pesan Kue yang enak-enak disini, aku pesan 100 kue."

"Mow? Banyak sekali, kau ingin memakannya sendiri." Akhirnya Yoochun bereaksi juga.

"Tidak, aku mau membagi-bagikannya ke kariawan kantor, terus sisanya aku makan sendiri."

Ucap Junsu polos, ah~ anak ini benar-benar manis. Junsu berjalan kearah Yoochun, tanpa dikomandoi Junsu langsung melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Yoochun memeluk sepupuku itu dari belakang.

"Yak! Kim Junsu, apa-apaan kau?"

"Hangat."

Aku tersenyum melihat mereka berdua, jangan salah paham, mereka tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa, hanya saja Junsu memang sering seperti itu kalau bertemu Yoochun, aku rasa Junsu menyukai Yoochun, hanya saja Yoochun sudah memiliki gadis yang dia sukai. Kalau tak salah gadis itu bernama 'Yuri' mahasiswi semester 5 jurusan kedokteran.

"Lepas tidak, atau aku akan berbuat kasar." Ujar Yoochun dengan nada tinggi, Junsu segera melepaskan pelukannya, dan menatap Yoochun sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aku akan ambilkan pesanan, Junsu-sshi dulu."

Ujarku, meninggalkan mereka berdua. Selang beberapa lama aku kembali dengan dua pelastik besar ditanganku, Junsu mengambil dua pelastik itu lalu membayar uang pesanannya kepada Yoochun.

"Apa, Junsu-sshi mau pesan sesuatu lagi."

Tanyaku saat aku lihat dia masih berdiri sambil menatap Yoochun yang kelihatan sudah sangat jengal dengan namja imut itu.

"Aku mau pesan, Park Yoochun, apa bisa aku membawanya pulang?"

"Yak! Aku bukan barang jualan ya, jangan sembarangan."

Hardik Yoochun yang terlihat sudah emosi, tapi Junsu menanggapinya dengan tetap tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kapan-kapan kalau Park Yoochun masuk dalam menu kue disini, tolong antar kerumahku, karena aku mau memesannya special. Berapapun aku bayar."

Junsu segera buru-buru keluar dari toko saat Yoochun sudah terlihat ingin melempar sepatunya kearah namja imut itu. Aku tertawa geli melihat mereka berdua.

"Jangan tertawa, itu tidak lucu."

Yoochun memasang muka masam kearahku yang tadi menertawakannya.

"Habisnya, kalian lucu sekali sih."

Ujarku, sambil masih tertawa melihat ekspresi Yoochun.

.

.

.

Ini sudah berapa kalinya aku mendengar 'Changmin' mengoceh disampingku tentang game yang baru saja dia beli kemarin. Shim Changmin, namja jangkung ini adalah temanku dikelas, sebenarnya dia baru berumur 20 tahun, tapi entah kenapa namja itu bisa satu semester dengaku, memang IQ-nya setara dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi, mungkin itulah factor kenapa namja pencinta makannan ini bisa satu semester denganku.

"Hyung dengar tidak sih? Aiz, aku dicuek'ki."

Changmin menekuk wajahnya, dia terlihat kesal padaku. Bagai mana tidak kesal, soalnya aku sama sekali tak menghiraukan perkataanya, aku lebih memilih menatap lapangan Universitas dari pada namja satu ini.

"Kyaaaaa~ Jaejoong Oppa."

Mataku menjalar kearah pintu gerbang kampus ini, kudapatkan sosok namja cantik keluar dari mobil Limosin-nya dan seorang namja imut yang juga menguntil dibelakangnya.

Namja cantik itu bernama Kim Jaejoong. Dia sangat terkenal di kampus ini, selain wajahnya yang bisa dikatagorikan sangat tampan bagi banyak wanita, dan cantik untuk ukuran seorang pria namja ini juga kaya raya. Lihat saja mobilnya, aku tak pernah bermimpi punya mobil semewah itu. Unversitas inipun punya keluarga 'Kim', belum lagi perusahan mereka yang menjamur di pelosok Korea dan jepang serta beberapa cabang perusahaanya yang sudah sampai di Amerika dan Negara-negara barat lainnya. Satu lagi yang terlupa, dia satu-satunya pewaris dari seluruh aset kekayaan yang tadi kusebutkan. Sungguh beruntung namja ini.

Namja yang dibelakangnya itu kalian sudah tahu bukan, Kim Junsu, sepupu dari Kim Jaejoong, sama seperti Jaejoong, Junsu juga satu-satunya ahli waris dari keluarga 'Kim', perusahan ayah Jaejoong dan ayahnya Junsu itu tak berbedah jauh. Kalau di ibaratkan, perusahaan Jaejoong nomor 1, maka perusahaan Junsu yang nomor 2nya.

Junsu dan Jaejoong berbeda sifat, Junsu namja yang sangat ramah dan sopan, dia juga terlihat setia kawan dan mudah bergaul, tidak seperti Jaejoong yang terlihat angkuh dan tak ada rama sedikitpun. Hubungan Junsu dan Jaejoong pun sama seperti hubunganku dan Yoochun, sangat akrab dan begitu dekat. Jaejoong playboy kelas kakap di kampusku, banyak wanita yang mengantri menjadi kekasihnya, bahkan mereka rela berteriak menghabiskan suara mereka hanya untuk namja itu setiap paginya.

"Hyung… dengar tidak sih?"

Lagi-lagi Changmin membentakku, dia menoleh kearah jendela memelihat apa yang aku lihat tadi.

"Kim Jaejoong! Jadi dari tadi hyung melihatnya?"

Aku mengganti arah pandangku sekarang, kudapati Changmin yang masih melihat kearah Jaejoong.

"Waw… ganti mobil lagi dia, ah~ susah jadi orang terlewat kaya, koleksi mobilnya terlalu banyak."

Aku tersenyum mendengar pujian atau mungkin ledekan dari Changmin.

"kenapa? Kau juga mau?"

"Hyung… hyung… kita bahkan lebih kaya darinya, dia setiap minggu ganti mobil, kalau kita setiap hari ganti mobil."

"Hah?" Aku tak mengerti kata-kata anak ini, dia menyengir sok polos padaku.

"Pabbo. Hyung tak mengerti maksudaku, coba Hyung pikir-pikir, kita selalu naik bus ke kampus, dan mobil itu selalu berganti setiap harinya, makanya aku bilang kalau kita lebih kaya darinya, karena setiap hari naik bis yang berbeda-beda."

Kali ini aku tertawa lebar mendengar lelucon Changmin. Pandangaku kembali menumpuh pada kedua namja yang sekarang dikerumuni gadis-gadis. Mata kecilku melihat sepupuku Park Yoochun melintas di kerumunan itu, dan sudah menjadi pemandangan sehari-hariku kalau Junsu akan mengejar Yoochun lalu memeluknya dengan mesra membuat beberapa gadis yang merupakan fansgirl Junsu terlihat kecewa. Jangan Tanya dengan Yoochun, dia pasti memberontak, karena tak suka diperlakukan seperti itu oleh namja imut seperti Junsu.

Saat pandanganku berputa kearah Jaejoong, aku baru sadar kalau mata besarnya menatapku, entah sejak kapan, tapi yang jelas tatapannya sangat tajam dan mengerikan. Aku segera memalingkan wajahku kearah Yoosu kembali, melihat kemesraan dari kedua namja itu, kurasa mereka sangat cocok.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Ekstasi**

**Author: 'T.A'  
>Genre: Family Romance/ Drama/ Sedikit Psyco**

**Rate : T (untuk sementara)**

**Disclaimer : punya tuhan dan orang tua mereka masing-masing**

**Pairing: YunJae, sedikit JaeHo, YooSuMin**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Warning : Typo, Yaoi, Ooc, alur kecepatan. Dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sub Title**

'**You to Me'**

**-Yunho Pov-**

"Oppa…!"

Aku memutar badanku dan melihat kekasihku Go Ara ha yang sedang berlari kecil mengejarku. Kami baru satu bulan jadian, dia yang menembakku dan aku menerimanya. Ara ha gadis yang cukup menyenangkan, dia sekelas dengaku.

"Siang, Ara-ah." Ujarku sambil tersenyum. Dia membalas senyumanku dengan sangat manis.

Ara ha langsung menggandeng tanganku dengan mesra aku melangkah diikuti Ara ha yang masih menggandengku.

"Oppa, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita pergi ke suatu tempat." Aku memandang gadisku itu sebentar, lalu tersenyum manis.

"Mian, Ara-ah. Hari ini aku ada latihan basket, kau tahu 'kan aku kapten di team."

Ara ha menunduk kecewa, lalu kembali melihatku dengan senyum manisnya.

"Aku mengerti."

Ujarnya lembut. Tak tega juga rasanya aku melihat dia kecewa seperti itu, tapi apa mau dikata, aku kapten team basket kampus, mana mungkin aku bolos begitu saja dari jadwal latihan.

"Ara ha-sshi." Ara ha dan aku terkejut saat melihat sosok Jaejoong berdiri didepan kami, dia menatapku dan Ara dengan pandangan yang susah aku artikan, terlebih saat melihatku, mata besarnya benar-benar mengerikan.

"Jaejoong Oppa."

"Oppa? Aku tak merasa akrab denganmu."

Cetus Jaejoong, dia berjalan mendekat kearah kami, lalu berdiri tepat didepan kami berdua, Ara ha mundur selangkah lalu menyembunyikan diri dibelakangku.

"Maaf Jaejoong-sshi, Ara ha tak bermaksud tak sopan padamu." Jelasku, tatapan Jaejoong begitu mengitemidasi Ara ha, makanya aku tak tega melihat kekasihku dibegitukan. Tapi tatapan itu tak bertahan lama, wajahnya langsung mengarah padaku.

"Kebetulan kau di sini, Yunho. Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Alis mataku terangkat sebelah. Tadi dia memanggil Ara ha, tapi kenapa dia punya urusan dengaku.

"Ne, ada apa, Jaejoong-sshi?"

"Aku ingin masuk dalam team basket."

Aku cukup terkejut dengan apa yang aku dengar, jarang sekali Jaejoong ingin merepotkan diri dengan hal-hal seperti bermain basket atau hal lainnya, karena yang aku tahu, dia lebih memilih club malam atau tempat semacam itu sebagai tempat bermainnya.

"Apa benar Jaejoong-sshi mau masuk team basket."

"Kenapa? Tak boleh?" Uh… mana mungkin aku menolaknnya, aku tak berani menolak anak pemilik Universitas ini.

"Baiklah, sebagai permulaan, Jaejoong-sshi bisa langsung latihan nanti."

"Ne, kalau begitu kita bertemu di lapangan nanti." Ujarnya lalu meninggalkan aku dan Ara ha.

"Oppa, kelihatannya dia tak menyukaiku."

Aku tak membalas perkataan Ara ha, aku lebih sibuk dengan pemikiranku sendiri.

.

.

.

pertama kalinya aku melihat Jaejoong dengan kaus team basket. Kaus berlengan pendek dan celananya yang juga pendek itu terlihat sangat cocok dengannya. Kulitnya juga sangat mulus dan sangat putih berbeda dengan kulit ku dan anak-anak team basket yang lain yang terlihat kecoklatan. Aku sendiri jadi tak tega melihat kulit seputih dan semulus itu terbakar matahari.

"Tuan muda, apa benar anda mau masuk dalam team basket, anda tak pernah kelelahan tuan muda."

Seluruh team basket menoleh kearah pria paruh baya yang aku yakini salah satu bodyguard Jaejoong, dia terlihat kesusahan membujuk Jaejoong untuk keluar dari team basket. Aku jadi tak yakin Jaejoong benar-benar ingin masuk dalam team basket

"Ajunsshi jangan khawatir, aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Sekarang lebih baik ajunsshi pulang saja!" Ujarnya sambil menggembungkan pipi. Dia terlihat sangat imut.

"Ba-baiklah Tuan muda."

Namja paruh baya itu berjalan meninggalkan lapangan. Setelah itu aku mulai latihan kami, walau Jaejoong masih sulit untuk bersosialisasi dengan yang lain tapi dia cukup mahir bermain basket.

Hari sudah semakin petang aku mengumpulkan seluruh anggota team lalu membubarkan mereka. Kami menuju loker untuk berganti baju. Kebetulan di Universitas ini memang tersedia ruang tersendiri sekaligus loker untuk team basket.

"Yunho…! Kami pulang dulu ya. Jaa…"

Sudah dua orang yang pergi sekarang tinggal beberapa orang lagi diruang ini, satu persatu mereka meninggalkan ruang club, dan sekarang hanya aku dan Jaejoong yang berada di ruangan ini. Aku lirik sedikit, dia belum mengganti bajunya dan hanya terus menatapku 'Aiz, kenapa namja ini.' Gumamku dalam hati.

Aku cepat-cepat mengganti pakaianku karena dari tadi aku lebih sibuk mengurusi keperluanku dari pada mengganti pakaian.

Saat pakaian atasku sudah terbuka, aku rasa seseorang memelukku dari belakang. Dan aku tau siapa dia.

"Jaejoong-sshi?"

"DIAM…!" Hardiknya padaku, dia memelukku sangat erat. Sampai aku rasa tubuh kami benar-benar menempel sempurna, dan hanya pakaian Jaejoong menjadi penghalangnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau itu milikku, Jung Yunho, Cuma milikku."

Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Dia tambah mengeratkan pelukannya, wajahnya mendekat kearah telingaku dan menjilatnya sebentar.

"Jae?"

"Yun, jadilah namjachinguku?"

"Hah?"

Seperti petir disiang hari bolong, aku benar-benar terkejut dengan namja satu ini, aku coba melepaskan pelukannya secara paksa, dan menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam.

"Hei? Kau sedang tak mabuk 'kan Jaejoong-sshi? Kita sama-sama namja?"

Dia berjalan mendekat kearahku, sebuah seringat terlihat jelas di wajahnya, tak lama kemudia dia terkekeh dan itu benar-benar membuatku takut.

"Kenapa? Kau tak mau hah? Aku sadar Jung Yunho, sangat sadar. Aku sudah lama menyukaimu, tapi kau terlalu bebal untuk mengetahuinya"

Ujarnya padaku sambil menunduk dalam, mataku membulat sempurna saat mendengar pengakuan namja didepanku ini. Mana mungkin dia menyukaiku. Apa dia tak tau kalau aku masih normal, dan aiz~ tak aku sangkah namja yang digilai banyak wanita ini ternyata Gay.

"Ma-maaf Jaejoong-sshi, aku tak bisa menyu…"

"Aku tak pernah menerima penolakan, semua yang aku inginkan selalu aku dapatkan, Jung Yunho, termasuk kau, walau harus berbuat apapun."

Dia menegakkan wajah kembali, matanya memandangku datar, aku mencoba ,menjauh dari namja ini, dia terlihat makin mendekat.

"Tapi, aku masih normal, mana bisa kita seperti itu, Jaejoong-sshi." Kekehku, matanya terlihat mengancam, dia mengambil tasnya lalu berbalik membelakangiku.

"Mulai sekarang kau milikku, berani menolak kau tanggung sendiri akibatnya."

Setelah itu aku mendengar debaman pintu dari ruang club.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah merasa ada yang tak beres dengan 'Kim bersaudara' itu, kau lihat si Junsu yang selalu mengejarku, aku saja sangat membencinya, dan sekarang Jaejoong, mereka sama-sama gila."

Omel Yoochun, sepulang dari latihan tadi aku langsung ke toko, dan menceritakan semuanya ke Yoochun, dia sangat kaget dan tak mengira kalau Jaejoong namja yang sangat digilai gadis dan mempunyai banyak pacar itu ternyata seorang Gay.

"Aku tahu, Chun. Tadi aku juga shock mendengar pernyataannya, dan aku masih tak percaya, Jaejoong itu gay. Tapi bagai mana ini, dia mengancam akan melakukan apapun, dan kau tahu kan aku punya Ara ha, pantas saja dia terlihat sangat membenci Ara ha tadi."

"Yak…! Hyung, kau tenang saja, memangnya dia bisa melakukan apa padamu?"

"Kau lupa kalau dia anak satu-satunya pemilik Universitas kita, aku mungkin bisa saja dikeluarkan dari situ."

Yoochun terdiam, dia seperti menimang dan memikirkan sebuah saran untuk ku. Dia selalu bisa diandalkan.

"Kau benar juga hyung, kau memang pintar."

"Yak…! Park Yoochun, aku kira kau mau memberiku saran." Ujarku kecewa, aku kira dia akan memberiku saran bukan memujiku.

Ting… Ting…

"Yoochun-ah."

Buagk…

Kami berdua melihat kedepan pintu café saat lonceng di atas pintu itu berbunyi, Yoochun terlihat kaget saat seorang namja bersuara tinggi seperti lumba-lumba memanggil namanya, namja itu langsung memeluk Yoochun , dan membuat pelanggan toko kami memandang horror kearah mereka. Tapi tidak untukku, ini sudah seperti menu sehari-hariku.

"Kim Junsu, lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak mau."

"Lepas."

"Tidak, Yoochun-ah hangat dan nyaman."

Namja itu makin mengeratkan pelukannya, sesekali dia terlihat mencari kedamaian di dada bidang Yoochun.

"Kau ini, lepas tidak!"

"Hiks…"

"Eh?"

Aku dan Yoochun melihat Junsu yang menyekat air matanya setelah dia melepaskan pelukan mautnya tadi.

"Yoochun-ah jahat, kenapa membentakku?"

Ujarnya, Yoochun menarik Junsu masuk kedalam dapur, dia sudah merasa risih dilihat oleh pengunjung toko kami, aku mengekor mereka berdua. Dan berhenti tepat didepan pintu dapur

"Dengar ya, jangan dekati aku lagi, karena aku tidak suka dengamu, Arraso?"

"Tapi aku suka Yoochun-ah."

Mata Junsu sudah mau kembali menangis, dia menatap Yoochun dengan puppy eyes nya.

"Aku tak suka namja, aku masih suka Wanita, W-A-N-I-T-A, jadi jangan berharap banyak."

"Aku tak suka Yoochu-ah dekat-dekat dengan wanita, Yoochun-ah itu Cuma punya aku."

Junsu memeluk Yoochun kembali dengan mesranya, wajahnya kembali gembira. Kata-kata Junsu tadi mengingatkanku dengan kata-kata Jaejoong.

"**Kau itu milikku, Jung Yunho, Cuma milikku."**

Aku mengehela napas berat, ah… Ternyata benar kata Yoochun, 'Kim' bersaudara sudah Gila. Aku tak mau ikut campur urusan mereka, karena sudah sangat malas melihat kemesraan itu, aku keluar dari dapur, mata musangku menangkap sosok namja cantik yang membuatku risih saat ini.

"Jaejoong-sshi…!"

Cicitku, tapi walau suaraku ku buat sepelan mungkin ternyata masih didengar olehnya, namja itu memutar kepalanya menghadapku, namja menyebalkan ini, yups… siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jaejoong, kenapa namja gila ini ada di toko kami, aiz… pasti sepupunya itu yang membawanya ke sini.

"Uh, disini kau rupanya, Jung Yunho, baguslah… "

Jaejoong terlihat memutari setiap sudut toko kue kami, beberapa pengunjung wanita menatapnya sambil berdecak kagum, dan beberapa pria yang terlihat iri saat kekasih mereka memandangi Jaejoong dengan pandangan lapar.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" tanyaku, mungkin bisa dibilang sebuah bentakan

"Wah~ perkataanmu itu tak sopan, aku disini pelanggan, seharusnya kau berkata sedikit sopan padaku. Tempat ini lumayan juga, kalau aku menghancurkannya tak akan memakan waktu yang lama."

Aku terkejut mendengar penuturan namja ini, apa maksudnya menghancurkan tempat ini.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ingat dengan yang tadi, Jung Yunho… berani menolakku kau akan merasakan sendiri akibatnya."

"Kau mengancamku?"

"Pamanmu bekerja dikantorku kan? Lumayan juga, aku bisa memanfaatkannya."

Jantungku berdebar kencang mendengarnya, anak ini terlalu nekat, sebenarnya apa yang dia lihat dari diriku, sampai dia mau melakukan semuanya untuk ku. Dan apa lagi ini, dia akan menggunakan Ajunsshi. Brengsek namja ini.

"Apa mau mu, Jaejoong-sshi?"

Dia berjalan kearahku, aku tak menghiraukan pengunjung yang melihat kami berdua. Tangan lentiknya membelai dadaku lalu mengecup pipiku sebentar, pasti pelanggan-pelanggan kami mengira yang tidak-tidak atas aksi Jaejoong tadi, persetan dengan pelanggan kami, tapi namja ini memang harus diusir dari tempat ini sekarang sekarang.

"Mudah saja, aku ingin kau, Jung Yunho. Dan aku tak akan mengganggu kehidupamu. Tapi…"

Kata-katanya terhenti, tangan lentiknya membelai pipiku dengan gerakan sensual, terus turun kedaguku, dan mengangkat daguku dengan jari-jari lentiknya. Aku tak merespon gerakanya. Mata kami saling bertemu.

"Kalau kau menolak, aku akan buat hidupmu dan orang-orang sekitarmu menderita. Aku akan mengeluarkanmu dan sepupumu itu dari Universitas, memecat pamanmu, dan menghancurkan toko kue ini."

"Brengsek kau?"

"Kau baru tahu aku berengsek. Salahkan dirimu yang membuatku tergila-gila padamu, Jung Yunho. JUNSU-AH ayo kita pergi!"

Sosok Junsu menyembul dari balik pintu dapur dengan masih menggandeng Yoochun yang bertampang jijik memandang namja itu.

"Lima menit lagi, Hyung… aku masih mau bermesraan dengan Yoochun-ku, iya kan Chagi?"

Wajah Yoochun terlihat pucat mendengar Junsu memanggilnya 'Sayang'. Sedangkan Jaejoong terlihat menautkan kedua alisnya bingung.

"Chagi? Kau suka dia?"

Jaejoong bertanya dengan nada mendesak,dan dijawab oleh anggukan penuh semangat dari Junsu.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi, kau tenang saja, dia pasti jadi milikmu, Iya'kan, Yunnie?"

"Heh?"

Yunnie, panggilan apa itu, Ish dah… dia kira dia siapaku.

"Aigooo~ Hyung sudah jadian, ok, ayo kita pulang."

Junsu melepaskan dekapannya, Jaejoong kembali meraih daguku, dikecupnya lebut bibirku, mataku membelalak sempurna, begitupulah mata seluruh pengunjung toko dan Yoochun.

"Romantisnya." Mata junsu terlihat berbinar memandang kami, sedangkan Yoochun mengumpat sendiri

"Dasar Kim bersaudara Gila…!"

Jaejoong dan Junsu tak menghiraukannya, mereka langsung meninggalkan toko, sedangkan aku masih shock dengan apa yang dilakukan Jaejoong tadi.

"Hyung, sadarlah!"

Aku tersadar saat Yoochun menepuk bahuku, ku tatap sepupuku itu, dia terlihat menggeleng kepala

"Yoochun-ah…!"

"Kau menikmatinya."

"Tentu saja tidak, aku masih normal." Protesku.

"Ya aku tahu, hah~ mereka berdua itu." Ujar Yoochun frustasi.

.

.

Hari ini Changmin menceritakan tentang tetangga barunya yang lucu, sesekali kami tertawa mendengar gurauan Changmin.

"Hyung!"

Yoochun melambai dari depan pintu kelas, tak lama kemudian dia masuk dan duduk disebelah Changmin.

Untung dosen hari ini tak ada, jadi kami bisa sangat santai hari ini.

"Tumben sekali, Hyung main kemari? Pasti ada maunya ya?"

Changmin mencolek dagu Yoochun, itu membuat Yoochun tampak merinding, dia menepis tangan Changmin kasar, membuat Changmin tertawa mendapat respon seperti itu dari Yoochun. Changmin dan Yoochun memang saling mengenal, mereka berteman cukup baik walau kami beda fakultas, Changmin memang sering menggoda Yoochun jika bertemu.

"Aku ada urusan dengan Yunho Hyung."

"Ku kira, Hyung mencariku." Bibir Changmin maju beberapa senti, namja tinggi itu memasang tampang sok kecewa, padahal aku tahu dia hanya ingin menggoda Yoochun.

"Berhenti menggodaku, Min."

"Hahahaha… Hyung lucu sekali." Changmin kembali tertawa keras mendengarnya.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" Kali ini aku yang menyahut, sudah cukup aku melihat keisengan namja tinggi didepanku ini.

"Aku butuh bantuan Hyung, aku mau menyatakan perasaanku pada Yuri."

"Mow? Yuri? Kau menyukainya Hyung?"Changmin terlihat terkejut mendengarnya, aku Cuma memasang tampang biasa, soalnya aku sudah lama tahu Yoochun menyukai Yuri.

"Kenapa? Tak boleh?"

"Hehehe… bukan begitu Hyung, aku kira kau sudah punya pacar."

Yoochun terlihat bingung, dia berfikir sejenak, kelihatannya dia berfikir tentang siapa yang dibicarakan Changmin.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kim Junsu, aku kira kalian pacaran. Kulihat Hyung dekat sekali dengannya."

"Yak, kau ini, sembarangan, aku masih normal."

Sekali lagi aku menghela napas berat, melihat mereka berdua adu argument membuat pikiranku tambah berat rasanya.

"Baiklah, akan aku bantu nanti."

.

.

Yoochun berdiri di depan seorang gadis manis, mereka berdua terlihat malu-malu, aku dan Changmin yang sibuk mengintip tersentak kaget saat kami berdua melihat sosok namja imut memeluk Yoochun dari belakang dengan mesranya. Sebenarnya tak jadi masalah kalau dia memeluk Yoochun di tempat semestinya, tapi sekarang Yoochun sedang berhadapan dengan gadis yang disukainya, dan namja itu memeluknya tepat didepan gadis itu.

"Chagia." Ujar namja imut itu. Yoochun membalik tubuhnya, dan mendapat sebuah kecupan dibibir dengan mesranya dari namja bernama Kim Junsu itu. Yuri yang berada di depan Yoochun terlihat kaget.

"Yoochun Oppa…"

"Yuri, ini tak yang seperti kau pi…"

"Chagia, kenapa kau bersama gadis ini, aku cemburu tahu."

Junsu memasang wajah kesal pada Junsu, Yuri terlihat shock, dia menatap Junsu yang terkenal imut di kampus ini dengan pandangan nanar. Aku rasa sebenarnya Yuri menyukai Yoochun, tapi kelihatnnya dia kecewa saat ini. Aiz~ Yuri pasti salah paham, aku kasihan dengan sepupuku itu.

"Aku pergi."

Ujar Yuri meninggalkan mereka berdua, Yoochun menyentak lengan Junsu yang masih menempel di pinggangnya, dia mendorong Junsu mundur beberapa jengkal

"Kau ini merusak semuanya tahu…!" bentak Yoochun, sedangkan Junsu terlihat menyengir tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Aku keluar dari persembunyian bersama Changmin, kulihat Junsu terkejut dengan keberadaan kami.

"Junsu-sshi, sedang apa anda disini?" Changmin bertanya dengan nada sesopan mungkin, ada nada aneh dari anak ini.

"Waeyo? Memangnya tak boleh, aku hanya ingin bertemu Yoochun-ah."

Changmin menanggapi itu semua dengan kembali tersenyum, benar kataku, ada yang aneh dengan anak ini.

"Su-ei… kau ini, aku mecarimu kemana-mana…!"

Hah, namja cantik ini lagi, menyebalkan…!

"Hyung…! Aku tadi sedang bersama Chunnie."

"Yun…" Mata besar Jaejoong memandangku tajam, tapi tak lama, dia tersenyum manis setelah itu. Hei… bisa juga dia punya ekspresi seperti itu. Bukan tersenyum manis, tapi terlihat seperti menyeringai.

"Aigoo, yang baru jadian, buat iri aja nih, Hyung…" komentar Junsu. Jaejoong berjalan kearahku lalu memelukku dengan mesra, rasanya sangat aneh dipeluk seorang namja seperti ini.

"Jaejoong-sshi…"

"Panggil aku Jaejoongie."

"Terlihat manis." Changmin tersenyum evil memandang kami berdua, kenapa dia membela Jaejoong, kenapa tak membelaku sih. Aku kan teman sekaligus Hyungnya.

"Bisa kau lepaskan."

Dengan sesopan mungkin aku mendorong tubuh Jaejoong menjauh dariku, tenaganya memang tak sekuatku, tapi bagai manapun aku tak mau menyakiti namja ini, kalau sampai dia tak suka atas perlakuanku, bisa saja ancamannya berlaku.

"Kenapa? Takut kekasihmu tahu?"

"Sudahlah Hyung, mereka memang sudah tak ada yang waras." Yoochun menarikku dan Changmin menjauh dari kedua namja bermarga 'Kim' itu.

.

.

Aku, Yoochun dan Changmin lebih memilih kantin untuk dijadikan tempat tongkrongan kami. Kulirik Changmin yang sibuk dengan makanannya, dan Yoochun yang menaruh kepalanya di meja dengan tampang lesu.

"Gara-gara Junsu, aku kehilangan Yuri. Dasar namja itu."

Changmin menghentikan makannya sebentar, melihat Yoochun lalu tersenyum. Dia meneguk air yang ada di depannya setelah itu kembali menyuap satu sendok nasi goreng super pedas yang dipesannya. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa anak ini terlihat aneh.

"Hyung, kalau kau tak suka Junsu-ah, dia untukku saja."

Yoochun kembali menegakan kepalanya terkejut, bukan hanya Yoochun aku juga sangat terkejut mendengarnya, tapi tidak dengan Changmin, dengan tampang biasa dan masih menyantap makanannya dia terlihat tak ada beban berkata seperti itu. Benar dugaanku, anak ini otaknya sudah tak beres.

"Kau serius…?" Yoochun menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya kepipi Changmin, lalu menarik wajah Changmin untuk menghadap kearahnya.

"Kau sama saja dengan mereka, Min."

Aku menarik napas berat, kenapa aku dikelilingi dengan orang-orang aneh.

"Memangnya salah? dia lumayan juga." Yoochun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, tak lama kemudia dia berdiri dan menendang kursi kantin cukup kuat, untung saja kursinya tak patah. Beberapa orang melihat kegaduhan di tempat duduk kami termasuk yang punya kantin, kelihatannya dia sudah siap-siap untuk minta ganti rugi

"Dia kenapa?"

"Cemburu."

Sungguh aku tak mengerti dengan jalan pikir Changmin, yang aku tahu dia memang tak punya seorang kekasihpun, dan sekarang dia bilang dia menyukai Junsu, ternyata itu alasanya, orientasi anak ini patut dipertanyakan.

.

.

.

"Itu bagus kan, Chun. Kalau Junsu jadi namjachingunya Changmin, kau bisa lepas dari namja gila itu."

"…"

Tak ada respon dari Yoochun, dia sibuk menatapi kue-kue yang berjejer di meja, aku bisa melihat kalau pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

"Chun…"

"…"

"Yoochun-ah, kau mendengarkanku tidak."

"…"

Kupegang pundaknnya, tubuhnya berjengit sedikit, dia melamun.

"Wae, Hyung?"

"Aiz kau ini, tak mendengarkanku sama sekali, eoh… aku bilang, kalau Junsu jadi Namjachingunya Changmin pasti bagus."

"Bagus apanya?"

"Dengan begitu dia tak akan mengejarmu lagi, sudah biarkan saja Changmin yang mengurusi anak itu."

"Aku pusing, Hyung, aku titip toko untuk hari ini ya. Aku mau istirahat."

Yoochun berjalan begitu saja keluar dari toko kue, aku rasa dia masih tak terima dengan kejadian kemarin, coba namja itu tak datang, pasti sekarang Yoochun dan Yuri sudah Jadian.

Ting… Ting…

"Selamat datang…"

"Yunho… Hai, mana Yoochun-ah?" Dia lagi, tak tahukah namja imut itu kalau Yoochun jadi uring-uringan karenanya.

"Dia baru saja keluar. Mau pesan kue, Junsu-sshi?"

Junsu menunduk lesu, tapi itu tak lama, lalu dia kembali memandangku sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, seperti biasa, 100 kue, jangan lupa yang enak-enak."

"Baiklah, lebih baik anda tunggu, duduklah dulu."

Aku pergi meninggalkanya beberapa menit. Tak lama kemudian aku kembali, kulihat Junsu sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Ini kuenya, Junsu-sshi."

"Yunho…! Yoochun kemana?"

Aku duduk didepan bangku namja itu, dia mengamati gerakkanku.

"Entah lah, kelihatanya dia kecewa sekaligus marah gara-gara kejadian tadi dikampus."

"Yang bersama Yuri itu kah?"

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Junsu, namja itu kembali menunduk mukanya terlihat lesu, kelihatanya dia sedang berfikir sesuatu.

"Yunho, kalau kau bertemu Yoochun, katakan maafku padanya, aku hanya tak mau dia melirik yang lain kecuali aku."

"Baiklah, akan aku katakan."

.

.  
>.<p>

TBC

**A/N**

**Thank yang sudah repyu…**

**Maaf chapter ini mungkin gak memuaskan dan sedikit aneh. Semoga semuanya suka. Dan untuk genre 'Psyco' di fic ini maksudnya bukan Psyco yang berat seperti penyiksaan pisik dan pembunuhan, ini fic genre Romance/ drama, gak ada unsur kekerasan. Jd mohon maaf kalau 'Psyco' nya tak seperti harapan reader semua…**

**Balas repyu… **

**-Boobopipi**

**Gomawo repyunya. Di chap 2 pasti sudah tahu kenapa JJ ngelihati YH kayak gitu. Itu karena…, tebak aja sendiri. #ditabok.**

**-junnilicious**

**Gomawo repyunya. Mungkin bakal Jae yang Psycho, cz disini Yun saya buat jd korban. #lirik YunPa.**

**-widiwMin**

**Gomawo repyunya. Yup~ JJ emang ska ama YH, di chp ini sdh saya lhatkan gmana cintanya JJ ama YH.**

**-Pokeriiz**

**Gomawo repyunya. Akan saya usahakan untuk mengambar karakternya lebih detail, walau rada susah sih. Soalnya saya rada o'on ngegambar karakter secara detail. #nyengir 5 jari**

**-jung hana cassie**

**Gomawo repyunya. Ini sudah saya updet.^^**

**-CloudSomniaLoveYunJae**

**Gomawo repyunya. Jangan kan ente, ane juga mau ama Junsu #Hug Junsu.**

**Yupz~ gimanapun sifat Jaema, Yunpa selalu terpesona ama Jaema.**

**-nobinobi**

**Gomawo repyunya. Salam kenal juga. Saya suka banget ama sifat junsu yang agresif, kelihatan imutnya sih (curcol). benar, ternyata banyak juga yang suka dengan sifat Jaema yang dingin. Ini sdh di updet.**

**-Jung HoJoongie**

**Gomawo repyunya. Di chap 2 sudah saya usahakan kenapa si JJ umma sifatnya dingin gitu. Kependekan ya? Mian… idenya mentok sih, semoga di chapter ini lebih panjang dan memuaskan.**

**-Barnieanika**

**Gomawo repyunya, beneran ni fic keren? Saya jd tersanjung #digampar bolak-balik. Kalau masalah YooSu Entar lihat aja perkembangan ceritanya. Oceh…**

**Review please. Gak ad repyu gak lanjut #maksa**

**^A.K.T.F^ -T.A-**


End file.
